1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly and/or container like housing for the selective disinfecting of toothbrush heads and bristles or similar objects by exposing the head portions to a fluid, liquid, aerosol or like disinfectant composition within the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures exist in the prior art which are specifically designed for the disinfecting of at least the head portions of toothbrushes. Recent studies by the dental profession and/or toothbrush manufacturers have indicated that for proper oral hygiene and the overall health and well being of the toothbrush users, toothbrushes should be discarded after approximately a two week, if not properly disinfected, due to the buildup of bacteria.
From a health standpoint, it is commonly acknowledged that bacteria accumulates on the toothbrush and within the bristles of the brush head. Bacteria is collected directly from the user's mouth and also from exposure during storage between uses in a less than totally hygienic location such as on open racks within a bathroom or like facility.
If the toothbrush or more specifically, the head and bristle portion thereof were properly disinfected, discarding of the toothbrush, approximately every two weeks, would not be necessary. This is a significant factor for the development of an efficient and effective disinfectant structure or assembly since the replacement of a toothbrush approximately twenty-five times a year could be costly especially to the parent or head of a household of a large family.
Prior art attempts to overcome this problem have resulted in the use of ultra-violet light maintained within some type of canister or like chamber which was additionally structured to house one or more toothbrushes in an orientation which would expose the head and bristles of the toothbrushes directly to the ultra-violet light. Studies indicate that in order to effectively disinfectant the head of a toothbrush, the exposure to the ultra-violet light must be over an extremely long period of time. Such prolonged exposure is frequently not possible or may be inconvenient for the repeated use of any one of a plurality of toothbrushes within the disinfecting container. Also, the use of electrical equipment in bathrooms has been proven to be unpopular with most consumers due to the potential hazard of electrical shock. Of course, power consumption is an additional consideration.
In light of the above, there is therefore a recognized need in the industry for a device which will effectively and rapidly disinfect at least the head portion and attached bristles of a plurality of toothbrushes in a manner which will not involve the use of electrical energy. Such a device should be long lasting, free of any major repair or maintenance requirements and easy to operate even for relatively young children.